Rhapsody in Blue
by ReillyJade
Summary: Anna is missing Kristoff on the evening of her birthday gala. She has never felt more beautiful and wants nothing more than for Kristoff to be able to see it. Luckily for her, birthdays are when wishes come true. Pure Kristanna fluff.


_**Rhapsody in Blue**_

Anna sat in front of the small mirror in her dressing quarters, clad only in her undergarments and patiently waiting for Gerda to arrive. She wasn't concerned with being late to the gala downstairs, for she was actually ahead of schedule for a change. Not to mention, the party was _for_ her; it wasn't as if the festivities could commence without her.

Her hair was already twisted in an elegant coiffure, held in place by a sapphire ribbon that matched her choker necklace. A nearby candle cast a subtle shimmer upon her small, jeweled tiara and the auburn locks it rested upon. All that was missing was her dress. Anna preferred to dress herself whenever possible, but her gown for the evening, while gorgeous, required a second set of hands. It was a beautiful dress, made of a shimmering azure silk and accompanied by a thick, violet ribbon at the waist. It was by far her favorite ballgown to date, yet all she could do was frown as she looked at it.

It wasn't worth being pretty if Kristoff couldn't see her.

Anna let out a wistful sigh as she stared at the gown, which currently resided on mannequin near her wardrobe to maintain its elegant shape. This would be her sixth ball since the gates opened three short months before, since she and Kristoff had begun a quiet courtship, but never had she attended such an event while on his arm. They'd both agreed it was for the best, at least for the time being. In fact, this had been the first gala she'd formally invited him to, but he had to decline due to work commitments. She understood and wasn't angry at all, but she was dismayed about his absence.

She knew she would have a decent time regardless; she always did. Being the princess, she was expected to have an escort for such prestigious events, and Elsa always arranged one for her. Anna never knew who they would be until the events themselves when she met them at the bottom of the stairs, but they were usually princes from neighboring kingdoms or sons of dukes. They were always polite, respectful, and charming, and she never failed to enjoy their company.

But no matter how polite, respectful, and charming her escort of this particular evening was, Anna knew he wouldn't be enough. For such a special occasion, no one would suffice but Kristoff.

"My lady?" Anna heard just outside the door, accompanied by a knock.

"Come in, Gerda," she replied, rising from her chair.

The servant Anna had known for as long as she could remember stepped into the room. Gerda was by far one of the kindest women Anna had ever known; given, she had not met many thanks to her years trapped in the confines of the castle, but she was willing to bet few would ever compare to Gerda. She'd been a friend and comfort to Anna during those long, lonely years, and that was something Anna would always be grateful for.

"Oh, my, what a lovely gown, Princess," Gerda breathed. Anna smiled; no matter how many times she told Gerda it was okay to address her by her name, the woman never ceased the formalities. "Would you like some help with it?"

"Yes, please. There's a lot of lacing on this one."

Gerda helped Anna step into the gown, and it took a couple of minutes to get it all bound up. Once Gerda tied the violet ribbon into a fancy bow in the back, Anna gazed at herself in the full-length mirror.

"You look beautiful."

"Yes," Anna agreed in a hushed murmur. "I do, don't I?"

"Forgive me, Princess, but you sound displeased."

"What do you mean?"

"I do hope I'm not speaking out of term," Gerda began, "but you usually seem to look forward to attending a ball. On top of that, this is your very first birthday gala; this party will be all about you. I thought that tonight, of all nights, you'd be most excited."

"I am," Anna said. "I really am. It's just..."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I... I just wish Kristoff was here," she finished sheepishly.

Gerda nodded with a small smile.

"Mr. Bjorgman is a lovely young man," she commented as she adjusted the placement of Anna's necklace.

"Yes, he is. I invited him to come this evening, but he had a prior commitment. Well... work."

"Ah. I understand. I'm sorry to hear that, my lady."

"Me, too."

"But I'm sure your escort for this evening will be pleasant," Gerda assured her. "You always manage to find the good in every situation, Princess. Just remember that tonight is your night. Try to make the most of it."

Anna smiled. "I will."

"Do you require assistance with anything else?"

"No, but thank you."

"I'll leave you be, then," Gerda said. "I do hope you enjoy your evening, Princess. The Queen wanted me to inform you that your escort for the evening is already waiting for you, so feel free to head down whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Gerda."

Anna took one last look at herself in the mirror. She never much cared for her petite, dainty frame, but she had to admit she loved the way her gown hugged her body, accentuating her small curves. It was the first time she looked at her reflection and saw herself as a woman instead of a girl. It seemed fitting for her to finally feel a bit more grown up on the day she turned a year older.

She sighed, because now more than ever, she wished Kristoff could see her. Their courtship had been innocent and timid, but they both knew they adored one another; if nothing else, their kisses and embraces were evidence of that. Anna knew Kristoff thought she was pretty, but she didn't know if he thought she was beautiful. Tonight, she felt beautiful, _confident_ , and her one birthday wish was that Kristoff could see it.

But Gerda was right: she was Anna, and she always found the light in every scenario, for better or worse. With a final smoothing of her gown and patting down of hair, she exited her dressing quarters and proceeded down the corridor. Even from two floors up, she could very distantly hear the chatter of guests in the ballroom as she neared the top of the stairs. It reminded her how much she loved parties and socializing, and in spite of her melancholy, she smiled.

She took a deep breath as she rounded the corner, making her final descent to the first floor. From so far up, Anna could only see the feet of her escort, and shiny, black dress boots hardly provided any indication as to whose arm she'd be on that night. More came into view with each step she took: the maroon upper trim of the boots, charcoal grey slacks, the bottom hem of a dark teal overcoat, a deep red waist sash, a purple shoulder sash, a silver medallion. Once she was halfway down, she finally could see his face, and Anna could barely withhold a gasp.

It was Kristoff.

He looked so different, and it wasn't only due to the formal attire he donned. His hair, typically ruffled and covering his forehead, was smoothed back and parted at the side rather than down the middle. He was holding himself straighter than usual with his feet very slightly apart and his hands folded neatly in front of him. His jawline was rigid, probably with nerves, while he stared straight ahead, as if he'd been ordered not to move a muscle until directed. Anna had always found Kristoff to be handsome, and she admired this fancier version of Kristoff just as much as she did the one she'd come to know quite well: casual, a little messy, and carefree.

Kristoff looked at her then, and Anna could not help but smile. She saw the tension float away from him as he watched her descend the stairs, a soft grin spreading across his face. He took a brief scan of her, and Anna could feel herself blush, her insides heating beneath his adoring gaze. Her eyes were teary with joy once she reached him. She instinctively held out her hand to him, which he captured between his warm, calloused palms.

"Good evening, Princess," Kristoff said, voice slightly shaky. He gently kissed the back of her hand as all escorts did, but he allowed his lips to linger for a moment more; Anna didn't mind one bit. "It is an honor to escort you tonight."

On any other evening, she would have politely and formally greeted the man standing before her and thanked him for offering his time. However, Anna completely forgot the rules of being a lady in his presence.

"You're here," Anna quivered, squeezing his hand. "I can't believe you're here…"

Kristoff shrugged. "I couldn't miss this."

"But I thought you had to work?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all sorted out."

Ignoring the fact that two guards were standing near, she embraced Kristoff as if it were any other night.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Kristoff was blushing furiously when they pulled apart. He delicately offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

Anna nodded, cheeks reddening when she felt the sturdiness of his arm as she looped her own through it. They walked slowly down the dimly lit corridor toward the grand ballroom. There, they would greet guests and enjoy hors d'oeuvres and champagne before retreating to the dining hall. She glanced up at Kristoff every so often. His jaw was tense again, no doubt due to the fact that the chattering within the ballroom was growing louder with each step they took.

When they were out of earshot of the guards, Kristoff finally spoke.

"I… I can't dance," he murmured sheepishly. "I'm sorry. There just wasn't enough time for me to learn."

Anna smiled. "It's okay."

"And I'm probably going to get confused at dinner. Kai showed me what each utensil is for but there are just so many…"

"Kristoff, that's fine. You'll be sitting with me. Just do what I do, okay?"

"Alright," he sighed. "Just… I want to apologize now in case I do something wrong or embarrass you."

"Kristoff, please, don't worry. Everything will be just fine, I promise. You could never embarrass me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm an ice harvester. Won't they be a bit shocked to see you with me? Angry, even?"

"If they are, then that's their prerogative," Anna said. "I'm the one who invited you tonight. I wanted you here. How _are_ you here, anyway?"

"Hm?"

"You were supposed to be working tonight. I know you said it was all sorted out, but how?"

"Everyone was in on it," Kristoff explained. "Elsa was able to arrange the day's schedule so I could be here. She ordered my outfit and Gerda tailored it for me. Kai gave me a few pointers on how to be gentlemanly. I'm not sure how well that's working out so far, but-"

"Oh, Kristoff, it doesn't matter," Anna hummed, beaming. "You could be dressed in a burlap sack and burp your way through the evening, and I still wouldn't want anyone else as my escort."

"I'm sure you're pleased that isn't the case."

Anna giggled. "Maybe a little. But still, I'm so, _so_ happy you're here. Truly."

They arrived at the entrance to the ballroom. For a regular ball, the doors were usually ajar, but they were closed on that particular night so they could be opened as Anna made her grand entrance.

"So, this is it," Kristoff murmured, taking a deep breath.

"Do you regret coming?"

Kristoff looked down at her and grinned. "Not a chance. Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you," Anna whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before the doors were opened to applause and cheers.

* * *

Anna stood beside Elsa, looking out at the ballroom as the guests enjoyed the festivities. After a delicious feast of all Anna's favorite foods in the dining hall, the party returned to the ballroom. It was then when Anna had to separate herself from Kristoff for a short while. After receiving gifts, she had to make pleasantries and dance with particular guests, so she encouraged Kristoff to grab a drink and relax for a while as she fulfilled her obligations. But that part was all over now, and she was scanning the crowd looking for him. She couldn't spot his blond head among the clusters of people enjoying wines, coffees, and desserts. Anna was about to give up when she saw him walking through the door on the far side of the ballroom, which lead out to the courtyard and gardens.

"I need to get some air," she said, leaning over to Elsa. "I'm just going to step out for a little bit, okay?"

"Of course. But do come back soon," Elsa requested. "I suspect some of your guests will be departing in a short while."

"No problem. I'll just be a few minutes."

She found Kristoff sitting on a bench in the garden, surrounded by wilted roses and other plants. Her heart fluttered when she saw him, then immediately fell when she saw his face. He seemed discouraged, and perhaps even a little lonely, with his neck hunched over and his arms resting lazily upon his knees. A tiny bit of guilt wandered into her heart as she wondered if she'd done something to make him feel as such.

Anna made her presence known by offering a cheerful greeting and waking toward him. Kristoff perked up at the sound of her voice and immediately stood, smiling as she neared.

"Hello, Princess. I apologize. I only needed some air; I was going to return in a moment."

Anna smiled. "Kristoff, it's just the two of us now. You don't need to be so formal."

"Right," he chuckled. "Sorry."

"No need to be. But I am wondering what you're doing out here all by yourself?" she queried kindly.

"Like I said, just needed some air."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Kristoff…" she urged gently.

Kristoff shrugged. "You had things to do and I… well, I just figured I'd get out of the way."

"Out of the way? Kristoff, you were never _in the way_."

"You know what I mean," he muttered, looking at the ground. "I mean… you saw them. I know you did."

"Saw who?"

"Your other guests." He raised his head with a sad smile. "I'm sure you saw the way they were looking at us. Well, _me_ , really. They were whispering and gossiping, and… I don't know. They don't think I'm worthy of being here, and they're probably right. I just figured it'd be a good idea for me to step out for a while."

"Oh, to hell with them," Anna scoffed, immediately laughing when Kristoff's eyes widened in shock. "What? You think a princess can't curse?"

"Never said you couldn't! I've just never heard it, that's all."

"Does it bother you?"

Kristoff grinned. "Not one bit."

"Good." Anna stepped forward and took his hands, rubbing small circles on the back of each with her thumbs. "I meant what I said earlier, you know. I really don't care what they think."

"I know you don't," Kristoff said gently. "But doesn't it bother you that they gossip and stare?"

"Of course it does," she answered matter-of-factly, "but that's what people do. I'm not saying it's right, but their fretting isn't going to change the way I feel, and they're just going to suffer through it. Let them stare."

"You're amazing, you know."

"You are, too," Anna sang. "Now, can this amazing lady have a hug?"

Kristoff smirked. "Anything for the birthday girl."

Anna sank into his embrace, basking in the tender strength that surrounded her. She felt as if she could take a nap right then and there, all wrapped up in his warm body with the sound of his heart beating rhythmically against her ear in a tender lullaby. But alas, she knew she couldn't stay outside for too much longer, so she begrudgingly opened her eyes.

"Is that for me?" she asked, unable to stop herself; she'd spotted a tiny white box with a silver ribbon on the bench behind Kristoff.

"Oh… that. Y-yeah," Kristoff stammered, running a hand through his hair. "It's nothing special, really. Just, uh… you know, a little something… "

Anna grinned. "May I open it?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah. I mean, of course. Sure."

Kristoff's cheeks burned crimson, but Anna was glowing as she skipped over to the bench. Kristoff sat beside her while she hurriedly untied the ribbon.

"Don't get too excited," he warned. "Really, it's nothing-"

"Don't be silly!" Anna said, popping open the box. She pulled out a necklace made of a silver chain and several orange crystals varying in length. "Oh, Kristoff, thank you! It's beautiful!"

"Wait, what? Really?"

Anna frowned. "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I just… I mean, Anna, I saw some of the gifts you received from your other guests," Kristoff muttered with a shrug. "They were marvelous. Jewels, fine chocolates and wines, expensive linens and cloth… I'll never be able to compete with that. This is just some little thing I made, and-"

"Wait," Anna interrupted, "you _made_ this?" When he nodded, she grabbed his hand and said, "I love it even more now."

"Why?"

"Kristoff," she began, "yes, I received some lovely things from my guests this evening, and I'm more than grateful. But I really don't need any of it. Well, I mean, I'll always need chocolate, but that's beside the point," she chuckled. When Kristoff smiled, she carried on, gesturing to the necklace. "What I need the most is companionship, and that's what this is. That's what you are. You're here tonight, even though it's quite far from your comfort zone, and you used your own spare time to craft a beautiful gift for me. Kristoff, that means more to me than any piece of expensive jewelry or clothing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Kristoff, I love it. I really, _really_ love it. Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome. I'm glad you like it."

" _Love_ it," she corrected cheekily.

Kristoff laughed. "Sorry. My mistake." He pointed to the crystals. "They… um, they produce heat."

"Sorry?"

"They're fire crystals, you see," Kristoff described, "from the Valley of the Living Rock. It takes a few seconds, but if you hold them in your palm, they'll start warming up. The longer you hold them, the hotter they'll get, and they'll stay that way for quite a while."

"Wow!" Anna breathed. She eagerly curled her fingers around the tangerine crystals, and sure enough, it soon felt as if she was holding her hand in front of a fireplace. "That's incredible! And perfect for winter!"

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed. "And when you wear it… well, the crystals will rest right above your heart."

Anna let out a barely audible gasp as her eyes filled with tears. She looked at him, seeing the twinge of sadness and fear on his face.

"Kristoff…"

"I… I just wanted to make sure you're always warm," he confessed. "That day on the fjord will always haunt me, as I'm sure it will you. I know when I'm out on harvesting trips I'll always worry, so I… you know, I wanted you to have something."

All Anna could do was squeeze his hand and try not to cry. She thought of all those bachelors inside the ballroom, trying to win her over with charm and wealth. She almost felt sorry for them because they truly didn't know that they had no chance. They didn't know she'd already found her real prince. So what if he was rugged, crass, and unconventional? So what if he didn't have money and status to woo her with? Anna needed none of that, and with every moment she spent with Kristoff, she became more certain that she didn't want it. All she wanted was the kind, sincere, and humble man sitting beside her and holding her hand, gazing at her with so much affection she thought her heart might burst.

"Can you put it on?" she asked, holding up the necklace.

"Sure."

Kristoff fumbled with the clasp, but he managed to get the adornment secured around her neck. As promised, the crystals rested just above her breast, covering her heart. Anna could feel the subtle, comforting heat against her skin.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"It looks amazing," he said. "Everything looks amazing on you. I'm sorry it doesn't match your dress."

"That's alright," Anna assured. "Although, maybe you're looking at it the wrong way. Perhaps it's actually the dress that doesn't match the necklace."

Kristoff snorted. "Don't kid yourself. That dress is spectacular."

"It is, isn't it?" Anna giggled, blushing. "I feel so pretty."

She chewed on her lower lip as she watched Kristoff lift a hand. She leaned into his touch as he gently brushed her cheek.

"You _are_ so pretty," he murmured. "Anna, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Anna whispered. "And you're so handsome, Kristoff. You always are. I thought so even at Oaken's, when you were grouchy and covered in snow."

A slow, romantic melody began to play within the ballroom, and Anna smiled when the tune reached her ears; it was a favorite of hers. Kristoff surprised her by standing then, straightening his coat and offering a hand to her. When she raised an eyebrow, he smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. "You'll have to show me what to do, and if I step on your feet, I'm sorry."

Anna grinned and accepted his hand, following his lead to the center of the courtyard. Even with the slightly raised heels of her shoes, her head still only came up to his chest. She gingerly took one of his hands and guided it to her waist while letting one of hers fall on his shoulder. They clasped each of their free hands together.

"So, erm… what should I do with my feet?" Kristoff wondered.

"Let's not get too fancy tonight. Let's just move with the music, okay?"

"But isn't that… I don't know. Improper?"

"It's just us, remember?"

Kristoff grinned. "How could I forget?"

They swayed together for several minutes, barely lifting their feet off the ground. Anna's insides turn to a warm, gooey puddle as Kristoff's chocolate eyes pierced her blue ones. Somehow, they managed to get closer to one another by the song's end, with her hands around his neck and his around her waist.

"I still can't get over how beautiful you look," he breathed. "You're always beautiful, but you're exceptionally so tonight."

"Thank you," Anna purred.

"Have you enjoyed your evening?"

"Absolutely, yes."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

Anna sighed playfully. "Not everything."

"Oh? What were you hoping for that missed the cut?"

"Well," she said slowly, "I got so many wonderful gifts, but I was really hoping for a kiss."

Kristoff grinned. "I'd be willing to help with that."

They both smiled and leaned in, lips touching in an innocent kiss that quickly evolved into a smoldering tangle of tongues and heavy breaths. Their bodies pressed together closer than they ever had before. Anna felt Kristoff's hand slip behind her head, careful not to ruin her hairstyle while holding her in place, not allowing her the chance to escape even if she'd wanted to. They'd shared many kisses since their first three months before, yet each passionate exchange was unique and a moment to be cherished, and Anna was certain she'd never tire of them.

A small cough interrupted their bliss, and Anna broke away from Kristoff so fast she almost fell backward. She caught a brief glimpse of Kristoff's panicked face before whirling around to see who was in the garden with them, sighing in relief when she saw that it was only Elsa, and she appeared to be unaccompanied.

"Please forgive my intrusion," Elsa said with a smile, "but several guests are preparing to leave for the evening. Anna, could you please come inside?"

"Of course. I'll be just a minute."

Elsa nodded and left, granting the two young lovers another moment of privacy before they headed back to the crowded party. Kristoff rested his forehead against Anna's and let out a long, exhausted breath.

"She's not angry, is she?" he asked nervously.

"Goodness, no!" Anna giggled. "Please don't worry. She's just in queen mode."

"Alright," Kristoff chortled. "Do you want me to take off the necklace before you go back in?"

Anna shook her head. "Nah, but thank you. I'd rather show it off."

"But it doesn't match your dress."

"I don't care," she declared. "You made it, it's beautiful, and I want everyone to see it."

Before he could argue, Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him along to thank her guests and bid them good night.

* * *

After all of the guests had left for home, Kristoff escorted Anna back to the foot of the stairs where they'd met earlier in the evening. They walked slowly, neither of them wanting the night to end. Instead of linking arms, they held hands.

"So, what did you think of your first royal ball?" Anna asked.

"Would it be rude to say overwhelming?" Kristoff laughed.

"Not at all! I think it is for everyone, but they get better after you go to a few. I don't mean you have to come to more," Anna said quickly when she felt him tense up, "but if you did, they'd become more tolerable. That's all I meant."

"Anna, it's okay. And I would like to come to more, if I'm welcome."

"Really? You would?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you're a princess. This is your life. And if I'm going to be part of that life-" He stopped suddenly, as if he was worried he'd gone too far, and only continued when he looked down and saw her smiling. "If I'm going to be part of your life, I'll need to get used to things like this. I'm not saying I think I should go to every single event, but I'll come to a few if you'd like."

Anna clasped his hand tighter. "I'd like that very much."

"I'm glad. And just so we're clear, it's not going to be easy," he laughed. "I expect it will take me an eternity to learn to dance. How do you memorize all those steps?! And how do you know the differences between eighteen forks at dinner?"

"There are not _eighteen_ forks," Anna countered, rolling her eyes. "And like everything else, it just takes practice. You think I don't wonder how you manage to harvest ice without breaking a bone or worse? We just have different lives, that's all. But we can learn from each other."

"You want to learn how to harvest ice?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe."

"That's a discussion for another day, then," Kristoff chortled.

They arrived at the foot of the stairs, and Kristoff was not allowed any further. Anna had brought him up to the library once and showed him some of the rooms, but on the evening of a gathering, no one but palace residents and servants were allowed upstairs. Guards were standing by, so Anna couldn't even sneak him up if she tried.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she asked, delicately grasping his hands. "About being part of my life?"

His face fell. "Was it too much?"

"No. I'm just wondering if it was true."

"Of course it was true," Kristoff breathed. "You know how much I care about you, Anna. I've loved spending these last few months with you. I'll take as many more months as you'll allow."

Anna smiled. "You can have as many as you'd like."

Kristoff lifted one of her hands and leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on the back of it, just as he'd done when he greeted her before the party.

"I had a magnificent time with you this evening, Princess," Kristoff formally declared. "It's been an honor."

"I'm so glad," Anna said before lowering her voice so only Kristoff could hear. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. It meant the world to me. I can't even begin to explain how ecstatic I was to see you waiting for me."

"Anything for you," he whispered back. "Happy birthday, Anna."

"Thank you. It really has been a happy one. My best ever."

"I'm thrilled to hear it."

"I just hope I can make yours just as special."

Kristoff grinned. "I can think of one way you can."

"Oh yeah? Name it."

"It doesn't even have to be on my birthday," he said, eyes quickly sweeping her body, "but just promise me that someday you'll wear this dress again."

Anna blushed under his gaze, but she truly loved the way he looked at her. With one glance, Kristoff made her feel like the most beautiful and prized woman in the entire world. She nodded and echoed his own sentiment.

"Anything for you," she murmured.

She could see the restraint in his eyes, mostly because she felt it, too. Anna desperately wanted to kiss him, to hold him close and never let go, but such actions wouldn't be prudent when they were being watched. She hoped her eyes said enough.

"I should probably get upstairs," she sighed. "Gerda will be waiting for me."

"I understand," Kristoff nodded.

"When will I see you next?"

"I'll be working for the majority of tomorrow, but perhaps we could have lunch the following day?"

"Sounds perfect," Anna cooed. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"As will I."

"Good night."

"Good night, Princess."

Anna ascended the stairs, turning when she was about hallway up. Her intention had been to offer Kristoff a small wave, but before she knew it, she was quickly climbing back down toward him. She couldn't help herself; he looked so handsome standing there with that lopsided smile, clearly waiting until she was out of view to make his exit. Anna threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. Though she refrained from making it as intense and long-lasting as the one they'd shared in the garden, she ensured that it was just as passionate. Anna wanted to make sure that in those four seconds, Kristoff could feel how much he was valued, appreciated, and adored.

They both grinned giddily when they broke apart, fingers lazily grazing the shoulders and arms of one another.

"Good night," Anna giggled.

"Good night, Anna. I'll see you soon."

Anna found herself in her dressing quarters a few minutes later, and as expected, Gerda was patiently awaiting her arrival.

"Good evening, Princess!" she greeted, rising to meet her. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"I did, very much," Anna confirmed with a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear it! I was certain you would, but it's so nice to hear it from you."

Gerda stood behind Anna, unlacing the blue gown so the latter could step out of it. While the dress was beautiful and Anna felt amazing in it, it did feel nice to be able to breathe again. As Gerda started unpinning her hair, Anna grinned.

"So, how long were you all planning it?"

"Planning what, my lady?"

"You know what," Anna laughed. "Having Kristoff here!"

"Oh, Princess," Gerda said matter-of-factly with a smile, "you didn't think we'd allow anyone but that wonderful gentleman to escort you on your special day, did you?"

"Thank you," Anna said sincerely. "Please extend my gratitude to Kai as well. Kristoff says he was quite helpful."

"I'd be most happy to."

Anna unfastened her earrings herself, but Gerda took care of her necklaces. The blue one she'd started the evening with came off first, and it was only then when Gerda noticed the one with the crystals. She gently touched the silver chain.

"What's this?" she queried. "It's lovely."

"It is, isn't it?" Anna agreed. "It was a present from Kristoff. He made it."

"How thoughtful!"

"Yeah. And see? The crystals warm up! Here, hold them for a second…"

"Oh, my!" Gerda exclaimed when Anna rested the crystals in her palm. "That is quite a special gift."

"Indeed. Kristoff is incredible. He treats me like a princess."

"You are a princess, my lady."

"I don't mean it like that," Anna amended. "I mean, he treats me like _his_ princess, like I'm the most important person in the world to him. That's the best part, I think. He doesn't see me as a royal or someone with status. He just sees… well, _me_. He sees Anna, and that's enough. I've never had that before. It's wonderful."

Gerda smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Bjorgman remarkable man, Princess. Hold on to him."

Anna smiled. "I plan to."

"Is there anything else I can assist you with this evening?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm alright."

"Then I shall bid you good night. Sleep well, Princess."

"Thank you. Same to you."

Anna quickly slipped off her chemise and replaced it with an ivory nightgown before slipping through the door into her bedchamber. She was only under the covers for a couple of minutes before she made her way back into her dressing quarters. She went to her dresser and picked up the necklace Kristoff had crafted for her. Anna stared at it for the moment, an absentminded smile crossing her face as she watched the crystals reflect the nearby candlelight.

She clenched the necklace in her fist as she headed back to bed. Once she pulled the blankets over her, she pressed the crystals against her chest, allowing their warmth to radiate into her. While the heat was soothing enough, it was nothing compared to what the meaning of the necklace made her feel. Kristoff had given it to her to keep her warm, citing how the day on the fjord still scared him. The thought of losing her haunted him, and not because she was a princess. He had not cared, and still didn't care, about her wealth or status. He cared only about her and her well-being. He cared that she was happy and healthy. He didn't want to be part of her life because of the benefits that came with it, but because he cared so deeply for her.

When Hans had left her for dead, Anna knew she'd been all wrong about love. The problem was, she'd never quite figured out what it actually meant. However, as she held the crystals to her heart, she knew that love was what she had with Kristoff. It wasn't convenience or power or anything of the sort. Love was devotion and unconditional care. It was kindness and tenderness. It was sadness and joy, laughter and fights, work and play, but no matter what, it was always warm. Kristoff was Kristoff and Anna was Anna, and though they were far from perfect beings, they were somehow perfect together.

Anna, Princess of Arendelle, was in love with Kristoff Bjorgman, and she couldn't wait to tell him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This fic is based on the lovely artwork of Lissa-42 over on Tumblr, with her permission.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
